Question of Love
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place during Ask a Foolish Question. Isabella asks one more question from supercomputer, but the answer she gets is not what she expected. IsabellaxPhineas


Yeah…If you haven't watched episode Ask a Foolish Question yet…do that now since otherwise you don't really get this. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

…..

Before the gang left the yard to get the stuff that was needed to make Linda happy Isabella wanted to ask one more question.

''Do you guys mind if I ask another question from the supercomputer?'' Isabella asked cutely. She knew that there was no way her friends could refuse the request.

''Sure. Ask away.'' Phineas said and beckoned for Isabella to continue.

''It's kind of personal one so would you mind leaving for a moment?'' Isabella asked blushing a little. Phineas nodded slowly.

''Sure we don't mind. We'll wait at you at the front of the garage.'' Phineas said and left the backyard along with Buford, Baljeet and Feb. Isabella approached the supercomputer shyly.

''Isabella Garcio-Shapiro what is it that you want to ask of me?'' Supercomputer asked politely. Isabella was shifting around nervously as she prepared to ask the question.

''First…do you know anything about love?'' Isabella asked. Supercomputer didn't hesitate as it gave its answer.

''Of course. I can answer every question and that includes the ones that are related to love.'' Supercomputer replied. Before Isabella could ask her real question, supercomputer continued. ''Judging from your question and from the data I gathered about you, you want to ask something about the feelings of my inventor, Phineas Flynn also known as the very thing you live for.'' Supercomputer said. Isabella couldn't help, but be embarrassed about thinking that Phineas was the very thing she lived for, but it was true.

''Yes…I want to know if…Phineas likes me back?'' Isabella asked from the supercomputer. It took computer a while to think of an answer, but unfortunately for Isabella it wasn't what she wished for.

''No…Phineas Flynn does not like you.'' All of Isabella's hopes were crushed at that point. All her fantasies of Phineas marrying her, all of her daydreams of him being her knight in shining armor and all her trips to Phineasland were all for nothing. ''However…'' Supercomputer would have continued, but Isabella cut it off.

''No…just save it. I…I don't want to hear anything anymore!'' Isabella shouted with tears in her eyes. She ran out from the backyard, only to be confronted by her friends.

''Hey Isabella. What's wrong? Are you crying?''' Phineas asked concerned. Isabella didn't even turn to face her crush and just continued running. ''Isabella!'' He shouted after her, but in vain. She ran straight to her house.

''That…was weird.'' Buford said. Phineas kept staring worriedly at the Isabella's house where she had disappeared into.

''Maybe Supercomputer's answer upset her. We should go check.'' Baljeet suggested and everyone else, but Phineas went back to the backyard. ''Phineas?'' Baljeet asked. Phineas cast one more worried glance towards Isabella's house before joining others at the backyard. They all gathered around the supercomputer who had the same expression as before.

''I presume you want to why Isabella Garcio-Shapiro became sad and ran to her house crying.'' Supercomputer asked. Boys nodded and the supercomputer seemed to sigh. ''I just told her answer to her question.'' Supercomputer replied.

''So…what was her question?'' Phineas asked still worried about Isabella.

''The question was a personal one, so I cannot answer. However the answer she got was…No Phineas Flynn does not like you.'' Supercomputer said like there was nothing about it. Phineas looked absolutely shocked.

''What? But that's not true! I like Isabella.'' Phineas nearly shouted. Of course he thought that the supercomputer meant the friendship liking.

''What I meant was…'' However Supercomputer was once again cut off.

''How could anyone not like Isabella! Her blue eyes are always filled with happiness…expect now, her black hair cascades perfectly behind her back, her…'' Phineas continued to talk on about Isabella's good features while others looked at him confused.

''This is…'' Supercomputer got once again cut off and it did not like it.

''Maybe you should patch things up with Isabella.'' Baljeet suggested. Phineas snapped out of his rambling mode and looked at Baljeet before smiling.

''I go and do that.'' Phineas said and ran out from the backyard…again.

''What I meant was that Phineas Flynn does not like Isabella Garcio-Shapiro. He loves her.'' Supercomputer said finally.

''Why didn't you say that earlier?'' Ferb asked. For the first time Supercomputer didn't feel like answering.

Phineas quickly ran to Isabella's house…which was easy since the house was just across the road. Phineas was a little nervous at first, but rang the doorbell anyway. After a couple seconds of waiting Vivian opened the door. She looked little worried.

''Oh Phineas. Good that you're here. Isa won't leave her room or talk to me. Do you know what happened?'' Vivian asked though she already had her doubts. She obviously knows of her daughter's crush on Phineas and knows that the only way to get Isabella this upset would be something that has something to do with Phineas.

''Yeah kind of…It's kind of hard to explain.'' Phineas admitted. Vivian looked at him confused for a while before smiling.

''Well what are you waiting for? Go and comfort her. She doesn't listen to me anyway.'' Vivian said and stepped aside so Phineas could get in. She then went to the kitchen to work on lunch. Phineas walked upstairs where Isabella's room was. He pondered whether he should knock or not and eventually decided to knock.

''Mom I said that I'm not coming out.'' Isabella's voice said. Phineas could feel the sadness in her voice.

''Whatcha doin'?'' Phineas asked hoping that she would cheer up a little. Isabella instantly recognized the voice. She never thought she could get sad when she heard that voice.

''Go away Phineas. I don't want to talk to you.'' Isabella said. Phineas however didn't do that and entered her room without permission. Isabella was lying on her bed with her face on a pillow. She lifted her head to face Phineas who was looking around the room.

''You've redecorated.'' Phineas said. It had been a while since she had visited Isabella's room and it was now filled with pictures. There were photos of him, Fireside girls, him, all their inventions, him, their other friends and him.

''Yeah…'' Isabella said. She knew that she should say something else, but all other words were stuck in her throat. Phineas then turned towards her and gasped a little. She knew that her eyes were red and puffy from her crying and her hair was a mess, but she didn't care right now.

''About what happened earlier…'' Phineas was going to continue his sentence, but Isabella beat him to it.

''Don't explain. I asked that computer a question and it said that you don't like me so just leave!'' Isabella actually yelled. She almost never yells at anyone and she definitely doesn't yell at Phineas.

''But it was a mistake. The computer was probably malfunctioning since I do like you.'' Phineas said and Isabella looked hopeful for a second.

''You do?'' Isabella asked. She was hoping that her dreams were finally…

''Of course. We're best friends aren't we?'' And Isabella's dreams were once again shattered.

''You're not getting the point!'' Isabella yelled again though she tried to control her anger. Phineas looked at her confused.

''What point?'' Phineas asked obliviously. Isabella's sadness was now replaced with anger.

''Take a guess! Why do you think I got so upset from that answer? Why do you think my room is full of pictures of you?'' Isabella asked. Phineas was speechless for couple seconds since he couldn't come up with correct answer.

''Because we're best friends?'' Phineas asked uncertainly. From Isabella's reaction he noticed that he was wrong. Dead wrong.

''No! It's because I love you!'' All her pent up anger from Paris, time with Meap and Beak and from this event had been too much. She realized too late that she had blurted out one of her biggest secrets. Isabella was too embarrassed to look at Phineas's reaction.

''You…love me?'' Phineas said shocked. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was in love with him. Worst part was that he had no idea did he feel the same. He didn't hate Isabella, far from it. He was close to Isabella, but he wasn't sure how deep her feelings for her were.

''Yes. Ever since I first met you.'' Isabella finally faced him. He obviously looked shocked, but he definitely didn't look angry nor did he look like he was going to laugh at her. ''Of course…you probably don't feel that way about me.'' Isabella said sadly and turned away from him. Phineas was quiet for a moment.

''No…that's not true.'' It suddenly hit him like a wall of bricks. The excitement that he got when Isabella said her daily whatcha doin'. The funny feeling whenever she would be close to him. The spark that went through his body when she hugged him or held his hand.

''E-excuse me?' Isabella asked facing him again with a slight blush. Phineas was now so close to her that their noses were nearly touching.

''I really like you too.'' Phineas said and that was last thing she heard before Phineas kissed her. The kiss didn't last for long because…well Isabella fainted out of the happiness. Phineas looked awkwardly at her now unmoving body.

It didn't take long for Isabella to wake up. ''That was an amazing dream.'' Isabella said. However when she noticed that Phineas was sitting close to her and looking at her worried, she understood that it wasn't a dream. ''Did…did you just kiss me?'' Isabella asked embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had just fainted in the middle of a kiss.

''Yes, yes I did.'' Phineas said casually. Isabella blinked and tried to progress this information. When she finally did she started crying. Phineas obviously thought that was a bad thing. ''What's wrong Isabella? Why're you crying?'' Phineas asked worried.

''These are tears of happiness. I just can't believe that you actually like me back.'' Isabella said happily. Phineas's worried expression turned into one of happiness.

''Of course I do. Do you want me to build a machine that calculates how much I like you?'' Phineas asked.

''You should know by now that technology and love don't mix.'' Isabella said and kissed him again. This time without fainting.

…

Well…I know this probably sucks, but it's my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic so…yeah. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
